Some printing devices having a carriage moving in a scanning direction may provide an efficient way of printing but can reach a limit in terms of throughput improvement because the carriage may need to cross a print medium for each scan. Another type of printer, called a page wide array printer, may comprise a bar of print heads spanning across the entire print zone and hence across an entire print medium. A page-wide array printer may allow printing a whole page in a continuous print media movement. A page-wide array printer may allow a high printing speed. It may comprise a number of print beads which are arranged along a print head axis direction adjacent to each other, and, as a set, extend across the entire print zone. The print head axis direction is perpendicular to the print media advance direction. Each print head may carry dies, each die providing a nozzle array. In order to avoid gaps between print heads during printing, e.g. due to the mechanical tolerances in the zones between the print heads, there may be an overlap between the nozzle arrays of adjacent print heads and between the nozzle arrays of adjacent dies to provide nozzle redundancy and to be able to compensate for any possible printing offset. Part of the image printed by the overlapping nozzles may be referred to as an overlap zone, and the remainder of the image, not printed by overlapping nozzle arrays, may be called a non-overlap zone.